mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zinzuki Kerulaii/Personality and Relationships
__TOC__ Personality Zinzuki is a relatively anti-social person when it comes to communicating with those outside of his friend group. Often wanting to start challenges and fights with those he deems the least bit fight-worthy. As seen when he approached Charles and instantly engaged him in battle. Zinzuki tends to be fairly honorable when it comes to his opponents, respecting their wishes. Though he won't kill his enemies despite what they want. Zinzuki tends to respect all those around him. Despite not communicating much. Relationships 'Allies' Crew Nitro V Kaian Nitro is the captain of his crew; the Thunderscars. Zinzuki has an underlying deep respect for Nitro and intends to follow him and his goals as they travel alongside one another. However on the surface, they share a great rivalry, as to prove who is the stronger and who is most worthy of a specific seating upon their ship. The two each think of each other as the future worlds strongest and would except nothing less than greatness. Dark Ranoki Zinzuki like usual, has respect for Dark, and likely vice versa, however they don't communicate much. They're both fully aware of the strength of one another, and easily rely on each other when it's needed. Max Hedgedroid Max and Zinzuki don't have much of a social relationship, however they do seem to respect one another, Max is often concerned for Zinzuki's wounds, as seen when they met up after Zinzuki's fight with Charles Jenelle Neveah Jen and Zinzuki share a bit of a past together, both being under the rule of Crime Boss Hamaki for some time, Zinzuki tends to care for Jen more than he lets on. He treats her incredibly well, and always has. 'Rivals/Enemies' Charles Tala Charles and Zinzuki first met on Aoi Isle, where they quickly engaged into combat. Simply to test Zinzuki's strength as a swordsman, though quickly defeated. Charles let Zinzuki live on the condition he'd grow stronger and face him again further down in the future. Zinzuki bares two scars thanks to Charles and views these as constant reminders of his loss. Burning his determination even further as he continues to train to become stronger. Volt Shinekya Volt gained a rivalry when they clashed weapons back on Raven's Point when Zinzuki was a part of Hamaki's crew and his first mate, Volt turned up to Hamaki's base in attempt to hunt him down, but found Zinzuki instead, the two fought on near equal levels until Zinzuki revealed his true strength and managed to defeat Volt, however. Volt opened Zinzuki's eyes to a world of freedom. And for that, he's eternally grateful. Crime Boss Hamaki Hamaki was originally Zinzuki's captain for a short duration, Zinzuki joined under Hamaki's control for a chance to become stronger, blinding by his will, the reverse ended up happening. And Hamaki limited his strength into only using one sword, it's believed he did this so that Zinzuki didn't rise up against him. After his fight with Volt, he had intended to go and defeat Hamaki alone. However, he turned up to find Hamaki already defeated by his current captain, Nitro